A Tale of Two Sisters
by Princess-Phara
Summary: Or more specifically: 2 sisters, a prince, a witch, a lost little girl, a wizard and many others... Ever felt like some fairy tales were too alike? It's because they're the same story.
1. Prologue: A queen's honest wish

**Author's notes and disclaimer:** I don't own any of the fairy tales mentioned in this story, obviously.

Also: English is not my mother language. So if you spot any mistakes, even if it's a typo, please tell me. -I tried to write British English, btw, instead of American English- And one last thing: Feedback is ALWAYS welcome^^

Now, the story: It was inspired by many great fairy tale fics I read here, but with my own twist. It's a mix of Sleeping beauty, Snow white and some other tales you'll find out about in later chapters. I gave the main characters names, I dealt with some -not all- clichés and tried to make the characters a bit more realistic. But it's still a fairy tale, once-upon-a-times and all. Now, stop reading my stupid musings and just: Enjoy!

-Edit- Ps: blanche is French for white, which is why I chose that name. Verran is a language that's very similar to French, you know. -End edit-

~ _Phara_

-------------------------

Prologue: A queen's honest request and a witch's burning jealousy

Once upon a time, when magic was still as common as air and forests were as big as kingdoms, two very special twin girls were born. They were the daughters of king Enthar and queen Léliana of Grimmsel. Grimmsel was a peaceful country, situated on the continent Talesia between the kingdom of Carabas and its Cateye Mountains in the West and Verra in the East. It was also surrounded by humongous Asonnder forest. Asonnder itself, a tiny state, lay in the North at the edge of both the woods and the Mernorn Sea. The rest of Talesia was covered by the desolate Millian Desert.

Now, back to the girls. The ecstatic queen called the oldest Rosalène because she loved roses and the youngest Blanche because of her ivory skin. Léliana used to be a Verran princess, and blanche is Verran for white. The babies were very different: while Blanche was, as I mentioned before, pale, her sister Rosalène was already very freckled. This was no coincidence. You see, our dear queen made a wish during her pregnancy: she hoped for a daughter with hair as dark as ebony, skin as white as freshly fallen snow and lips as red as blood. Still, the queen loved both her daughters very much. She called them her little Rose Red and Snow White.

Those first weeks flew by and soon it was time for the princesses' blessing ceremony. The royals invited twelve well known witches, wise women who practised white magic and cared for the sick. However, they did not invite the thirteenth witch of Grimmsel, a vain woman who practised black magic. In the middle of the blessings, she barged in, looking for someone to vent her spite on. She cursed baby Rose, because she was closest to her, just sleeping there helplessly. Blanche was saved by one of the white witches. Alas, it was too late for poor princess Rosalène.

_"She will prick her finger on a spinning wheel and sleep for all eternity"_ the wicked woman proclaimed triumphantly.

But, since magic can't kill and curses can be broken, there was still hope. The king banned all spinning wheels from the country and the queen spent her spare time looking for a cure. She never found it though, because she died of a fatal disease 9 years later. Her darling daughters had already grown up quite a lot: Rosalène had a strong, determined spirit, like her father. She had become a lovely young girl, with the most extraordinary locks, as red as her namesake. That, and her notorious temper, earned her the nickname 'Princess Briar Rose'. Her sister was more the quiet type, yet every bit as mischievous as her older twin. It was now blatantly obvious Léliana's wish came true. Blanche had long, curly and impossibly black hair, her skin was as fair as the finest porcelain and she would never have to paint her lips. Her eyes were bright green, just like her sister's. It was the one trait they inherited from their late mother. She was far more popular than Rose, definitely. They even named her 'Princess Snow White', but she didn't care about things like that. In their grief, Rose's curse was forgotten.

Soon, and to the sisters' surprise, their father remarried. Hexatha was undoubtedly beautiful, with her long copper coloured hair and her tanned skin, but she only acted nice in front of Enthar. And princess Rosalène couldn't shake the feeling that she'd met her before. But even when both his daughters tried to reason with him, the king still wouldn't hear it. It was observant Blanche who suggested first that their stepmother might've used witchcraft. Suddenly Rose knew where she'd met Hexatha before. She found the answer somewhere in a part of her heart that had been hidden for years. It wasn't a memory, for it was too long ago. No, it was more of a feeling of sorts. Still, she knew, she trusted this feeling. Her new 'mother' had been the one who cursed her on that dreadful day. Blanche believed her immediately. After all, they had always been able to tell when the other was lying, and Blanche was a very perceptive girl.

Unfortunately Hexatha sensed they were on to her. She didn't really mind Rose, because of her curse, but she truly despised Blanche. The young girl's innocent beauty was something she envied. Even her most loyal minion, a real Verran magic mirror, liked the twerp! Yes, she decided, she would dispose of her. The witch called on the best huntsman of all Grimmsel, Lombard Black, and threatened to poison his only son if he didn't kill Princess Blanche. The feeling of being torn between murdering an innocent and indirectly killing his own son Carl made him sick, literally. Ironically, he had to send the thirteen-year old boy, also a skilled hunter, even though the very thought of it repulsed him. The youngster may see no problem in shooting a wild animal for its flesh, but shooting the elusive princess Snow White? Of course he couldn't!

The poor girl didn't even realise what was happening to her. She thought she was in the woods to pick medicinal herbs for her father, and that he came to help her. Carl explained her she was in grave danger. He gave her his coat, his knife and some provisions so she could survive until she found a place to hide. In turn, she gave him her medallion as a token of her gratitude. If he ever found himself in trouble, he could use it to get aid from her father. Her dearest sister would surely be able to recognise it, as she owned a similar one herself. The only difference was the symbol in the centre: Blanche's had a snowflake, whereas Rose's had a -how did you guess?- rose. After he had waved the shocked girl goodbye, he shot a deer and took out its heart, as proof for the black witch. And she believed him. She'd always found it easier to believe in the evil of mankind, rather than in their goodwill. And so the hunter, who was recovering, and his family could lead a peaceful life again.

But princess Rosaléne's was anything but. Devastated by the news of her sister's death, she wandered around the castle aimlessly. She knew, deep inside, that the evil queen had killed Blanche, and that she should escape, but she couldn't find the strength. Sometimes she almost hoped to find a spinning wheel, while she knew her father had banned them. Besides, she knew the castle inside-out. Yet, one day, she discovered something she never noticed before. It was a small door, hidden in an alcove, covered in dust rags and spider webs. It called out to her, beckoning. She tried to open it carefully, hesitating. Surprisingly, it almost flew open, by itself. She'd expected it to be locked, or at least rusty! Inside Rose saw something that made her breath hitch. Even though she had only seen pictures of it, she was sure she knew what it was. She entered the room determinedly, not noticing the door closing behind her, and embedded her finger on the sharp needle. She had no choice: live with her sister's murderer or sleep? If she would be killed anyway, she'd rather do it herself. The last thing she thought before falling on the bed next to it was: "Is this what peace feels like?"

-------------------------

Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed your stay ;) Chapter 1 is already written, but I still need to type it and I've already started chapter 2^^; I'll try to put 1 online next week, but I can't promise anything. All reviewers get a virtual cookie^^ and my eternal thanks XD No, I would really like to know what you think!


	2. Of wizards and wenches

**Author's notes and disclaimer:** I don't own any of the fairy tales mentioned in this story, obviously.

Also: English is not my mother language. So if you spot any mistakes, even if it's a typo, please tell me. And also please tell me if I repeat some things to much, I know how annoying that can be ;)-I tried to write British English, btw, instead of American English- And one last thing: Feedback is ALWAYS welcome^^

Finally, the first chapter! And the second is already written too! –but not typed ^^;- In the meantime, I drew a map of Talesia, and I developed some other characters –the princesses' parents for example, the first generation, and their future children, the second generation. Maybe, if I ever start it, I could write a sequel and a prequel? That's also why there are countries that aren't even mentioned in this story, like Carabas. Oops, my minute's up ^^; Time for the story!

~ _Phara_

* * *

Chapter I: Of wizards and wenches

_or Why not every princess wants to be saved_

She blinked. Where was she? Before she could dwell on it any longer, somebody entered the room.

"So you're awake, sleeping beauty?" said a male voice sarcastically.

She sat up to look at the stranger. It was a tall young man, with short, messy black hair and blue eyes behind silver rimmed glasses. He was wearing a forest green robe, typical for a … for who again? She just couldn't remember. Never mind that! All in all, he was quite the handsome chap. But how dare he speak to her like that?! She retaliated as fast as she could "Do you even know who you're talking to, young man?!"

"Indeed I do, you are Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Rosalène Cerin Rubis-Lilya of Grimmsel, daughter of King Enthar of Grimmsel and the late queen Léliana. Yet, you act like a common wench! Whatever happened to etiquette, and gratitude?"

"Why you impudent …"

"And there's one more thing you should know: You died six years ago"

She stopped the insult and blinked again. "Am I? Dead, I mean. I should be… the curse."

He chuckled. "No, my dear princess, you're not. In fact, one could even say that I saved you from that awful fate"

Now that the fog surrounding her memory was fading, she remembered clearly why she 'died' –and wanted to- in the first place. Sure, she couldn't exactly tell what her sleep had been like, but it had to have been more peaceful than this. She never asked for this!

"Why did you wake me, you insolent! Did I look like I wanted to be awakened?"

"I'm sure you didn't want to, your majesty" he sneered. "You had your own vain reasons, right?"

"Come again?" she asked, indignantly.

"The young princess was jealous of her stepmother's beauty, so she cowardly chose to sleep forever, leaving a grieving father behind. Everyone knows that! It was pointless though, princess, the queen disappeared years ago."

She took a sharp intake of breath. "That's what they think? That I'm vain? **Me**?!

The angered princess didn't look anything at all like the fragile doll she resembled sleeping anymore. Her cheeks were flushed, her ruby-coloured hair was flying around wildly and was that steam coming out of her ears?

"Like they know anything! Puh-lease! They think I'm dead! They don't know that Hexatha is the vain one, that she, that she…" She couldn't even say it. Rose slumped helplessly on the bed. Almost immediately, she took a hold of herself and breathed in deeply. "Do you know what it's like" she managed to choke out "to lose half of your soul?" It wasn't a question. She just stared at him with penetrating emerald eyes.

Taken aback, he racked his brain for explanations. What could she possibly be talking about? It couldn't be, no but she… "You don't mean, your sister? Princess Blanche?"

"Of course I do, you nitwit!" she spat out. "That vile witch killed her last err… a few days before I found this room."

"Six years ago" the fool added helpfully. But you're mistaken 'bout one thing, princess"

"No matter how much you happen to like her, I'm positive Queen Hexatha was the one who killed my sister"

"No, that's not it." He smiled. "Your sister's still alive. The hunter that was forced to kill her sent his son instead, who helped her escape. I spoke that very same hunter only yesterday!"

Rose stared at him, her gaze now both unbelieving and hopeful. Then her expression turned stern and determined. 'I will find her!' she vowed silently 'and then I will call out the witch and have my revenge.'

Suddenly she realised her companion was a complete stranger to her. "Who are you actually? Why did you wake me? How??"

"My name is Jacob Myst, son of James Myst and Hannah Sage. I'm a wizard from the royal court of Verra, but I was born here in Kassel. I came back to my home country to offer my services to king Enthar. Apparently King Nicholas hadn't talked to him since his sister's death, and he wanted to make up for it."

"Doesn't daddy have his own mages? What about his most loyal advisor, Merlyn? I remember him…"

"The former queen fired them all"

"All? Even uncle, I mean, Magister Merlyn?"

"Yes, all of them. That's why I came. But the king seemed a little off, and refused. He did let me stay at the castle though."

"Why did you stay?"

"As I said before, I thought he acted strangely and I learned to trust my instinct a long time ago. Magic can be a very subtle thing, you know. Incidentally, I discovered this room, covered in extraordinary vines and briars."

For the first time, the redhead noted that the walls were indeed covered in briars. Briars with blood red roses, that were starting to turn black. Her precious illusion of peace was crumbling, fast.

"I guessed who you were" he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "and decided to save you, to repay my king's debt" she frowned, but didn't interrupt him, so he continued "And" he coughed "because it's what magician's do, it's our duty to help those in need."

She snickered, and this time, she did react "You sound like my cousin William, that snobby prince of Verra."

"Well, he is my best friend" he answered sheepishly.

"Enough about that idiot, I want to know how you broke the curse precisely."

At this, the usually calm and collective wizard blushed. "Did you know, your highness, that to find a cure for a curse, you have to analyse it first? Every little symptom is a crucial clue to find the spell's counterpart. It's quite a meticulous little job. On the contrary, the counter-curse itself is often fairly easy."

"And?" she interjected eagerly "What was it then?"

"Well eh, I had to, kind of…" He was as red as her hair now "kiss you, sort of." he muttered quietly.

"What?!" she bellowed, forgetting her princessly manners for a moment "You pervert, I'm only ten! And you, you must be twenty already!"

"Nineteen actually, and don't forget it saved your life." He paused "I hate to break the news, princess, but I'd say you're sixteen now."

She just gawked at him, so he gently pushed her in front of the mirror on the opposite wall. And indeed, she wasn't a little girl anymore. She still wore her favourite dark green dress, but it had grown with her.

An unusual, strangely resonating voice shook her from her thoughts. A mask-like face had appeared in the mirror and it spoke: "_Une rose blanche fleurit en hiver, mais se flétrit en solitude._" It vanished as soon as it finished speaking.

Jacob took it from the wall immediately and sealed it with magic. "This is a valuable, magical artefact, it could be useful." he explained "Shame it's probably dark. I'll have to purify it first and that could take a while."

"Now we should focus on reuniting the king and his long lost daughter shouldn't we?" Her brilliant smile at that comment made him forget why he'd regretted rescuing her earlier. They went to the throne room with lifted spirits, but what awaited them was not a warm welcome.

"This is not my daughter! My darling Rose died years ago, a few days after her sweet sister Blanche. How cruel of you to take advantage of an old man's misery."

Looking at him, she saw he did look old, older than he should be.

"But father dear- "

His eyes became pained at the familiar term of endearment. "And this wench, this shameless impostor turns out to be the cruellest of all. Out" he managed to hiss. "Out of my sight, now!"

The young mage fled from the castle, taking the baffled princess with him.

"Even my very own father won't believe me! What's there left to do now?" She threw her arms in the air.

"Plan B"

"You've got a plan B?"

He shook his head "Correction, **We**'ve got a plan 've got nowhere else to go, right? Then come with me to Verra, princess! I'm heading to its capital Mûrane anyway."

"But why?"

"Your sister could've gone there after she escaped."

"You're going to help me find her?!"

"Of course, besides, I want to see Will again, it's been almost half a year."

That made her remember what he said earlier "Why do you insist on saving princesses, Jacob?"

"Your sister is a special case"

Her eyebrows rose "You know her?"

"No, it's not like that. I owe it to my mother. She saved Princess Blanche all those years ago. And in a way, I owe it to you."

"To me?"

"After all, I rescued you against your will." he smirked.

"Oh, you! I, I refuse to speak to you anymore!" she decided stubbornly, crossing her arms. But her curiosity won in the end. "You mother… Did you inherit your magical abilities from her?"

"No, no magic isn't quite that simple, sadly enough. You don't get born with 'the gift'. Anybody can do it, but it takes a rather a long period of study. In fact, even after fourteen years I'm not a fully certified wizard yet."

"You mean you could've killed me instead of waking me?!"

"Now hold your horses, I never said that, princess."

"Call me Rose!"

"Princess Rose, now as I was saying-"

"Jacob!"

"Okay, Briar Rose then." he said, agitated. "I may not be certified, but you can hardly call me a novice either. I was one hundred percent sure about what I was doing!"

Instead of glaring, like he'd expected, she was smiling again. "It's been a long, long time since anybody called me that." she sighed, absent-mindedly. No sooner the words left her mouth, or her wistful expression disappeared and she did glare. "But that doesn't mean you can call me that!"

He chuckled inwardly. The hated nickname even made her forget what she'd been fussing about before. "Back to the point. I may have heard about the princess, but I haven't got a single clue 'bout the witch's whereabouts."

"And you think I have any?! Hello! I'm the one who's slept for the past six years, remember? And I'm actually just a little kid." she stated gloomily. "How could I possibly help?"

"Don't worry princess, you don't act like one" Rose grinned. "most of the time, that is." he amended hastily. Her only response was haughty huff. Unfortunately, the effect was ruined by the giggling that followed short after. Her chiming peals of laughter were contagious and the wizard couldn't help himself from laughing along. And that's how our friends departed for Mûrane, with hope in their hearts.

* * *

First person who guesses what the mirror's quote means, gets a sneak peek of chapter 2! -which is already fully written, but not typed^^;-Somebody already got this right, so I made up a new, harder one: Guess the fairytale I'll use in chapter 2! (Need hints? Analyse the names of the country they're going to and its capital) The price stays the same^^ I've started writing chapter 3, btw. Ps: I know Rose sounds older, but she grew up as a princess, so she speaks maturely. And don't forget: Liked it? Found a mistake?: Review, please^^

~ _Phara_


	3. Of mice and maids

**Author's notes and disclaimer:** I don't own any of the fairy tales mentioned in this story, obviously.

Also: English is not my mother language. So if you spot any mistakes, even if it's a typo, please tell me. -I tried to write British English, btw, instead of American English- And one last thing: Feedback is ALWAYS welcome^^

A new chapter, a new fairy tale -though this tale lasts three chapters ^^;-, starring: Élisabeth! –Guess the fairy tale before -or while- reading^^- So, while writing this story, I created the 'world' of Central-Talesia. So I'm thinking of starting some sort of series called 'Legends from Talesia' (LfT), with four parts, the first story stars the parents (first generation) of most of the main characters from AToTS, AToTS's the second (2nd generation), next would be a story revolving around one character from AToTS, but a few years after the epilogue: 'The Storyteller Queen', and the last one would tell the tales of the third generation. I'm thinking of calling it Myths of the Mage, but I'm not sure yet… Anyway, here comes the story:

_Phara

* * *

_

Chapter II: Of mice and maids

_or Rags to ruffles_

By the time our friends arrived in Mûrane, it was raining cats and dogs. It even looked like the river Poise would overflow, so they ran to palace gates quickly.

"Where do you think you're going?" a though looking guard demanded. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Jacob Myst, the royal magician; I'm a close friend of the prince."

"You hear that fellows?" he bellowed to the other guards, making them laugh. "This drowned rat here claims to be a close friend of the prince. And I'm the queen of Asonnder aren't I, my friends? Well, the prince's not here at the moment, but I'm sure his 'close friend' can conjure up some bridge to sleep under."

And with those words he banged the door in their face.

Rose grumbled. "Even our guards back in Kassel have more manners than this bunch of impudent idiots!"

"True, and you can complain all you want later, princess, but we've got to find shelter first. And it's already getting dark so we'd better hurry."

They left the palace behind and headed for one of the richer quarters of the city. There they tried many doors, but nobody answered. Pretty soon, both of them were soaked to the skin. Jacob was fiddling his glasses nervously, and Rose was silently fuming. Why wouldn't anybody let them in?! She was about to tell the wizard to calm down, when a strangely shaped shadow closed in on them.

"Wha… Who? Jacob?" she pulled his sleeve.

"What's that, that thing over there?" she asked him with panic evident in her voice.

He'd noticed it already and had just decided to use a paralysis spell. It wasn't necessary though, because the shadow turned out to be a tall, young servant girl, carrying a huge, frilly umbrella.

"My goodness, what are you doing out here in this awful weather? Come under the umbrella." the girl said, her accent surprisingly refined.

"Thank you, miss. We were looking for shelter but…" Rose started.

"Ah," an understanding look appeared on her face. "And nobody let you in, I'm guessing?" She shook her head. "That's Mûrane for you, sadly enough. It's a real shame. But you could always spend the night at my house; it's only a few blocks from here."

Rose was reluctant to accept the offer. She didn't really want to stay at a tiny servant's house, and domestics who lived near their masters were often even worse off than others. However, her travelling companion had already answered in her place.

"We would be delighted, miss" he said with a tired grin. Our princess just shot him an indignant look.

So they followed the maid to her house; and it turned out to be more of mansion. It was, in fact, one of the houses they'd tried before.

"Thisis **your** house?!"

The girl nodded shyly. "I live here with my sisters" She took a key from a tattered apron pocket. "Come on in!"

She was just taking their coats when she halted abruptly. "Oh dear, where are my manners? Do forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Élisabeth Perrault, but please, call me Élisa"

"I'm Rosa… Ouch! Rose Grimm, and this is my friend Jacob Myst"

Élisa then proceeded to fuss about lack of hospitality and poor travellers; but her squabbling was interrupted by a lazy call.

"Cinderella, do we have visitors?" Two of the ugliest girls they'd ever seen descended the staircase. Even their flamboyant dresses and bombastic jewellery couldn't hide their toad-like features.

"Sisters- no, I'm sorry, ladies. I didn't know you were still awake" she curtsied for them.

"You're forgiven, Cinderella dear," drawled the short, podgy one "But didn't we tell you not to invite strangers without our permission?"

"Yes, Rubelies dear, I'm sure we did. What are they doing here, Cinderella?" The blonde sister frowned.

"My apologies lady Opalia, this is sir Myst, and his companion lady Grimm" Their faces brightened immediately at the titles. "They were caught in the storm and I couldn't possibly leave them outside now, could I?"

"Of course not Cinderella," she paused "Don't you have some chores to do? You're not slacking off, I hope?"

"And do not worry about our honourable guests, we beautiful ladies will entertain them"

Élisa looked like she was about to protest.

"Go make their rooms ready or something. And don't forget to clean the fireplace, Cinderella. If you don't want to sleep in the ashes, that is." sneered the oldest one.

Elisa just nodded meekly, bowed to her sisters and left the hallway.

The princess looked on, shell-shocked. Luckily Jacob had kept his wits about him.

"It's alright, ladies. We are very tired and would like to retire to our rooms now."

"Okay sir" The tall sister batted her eyelashes at him and ignored Rose. "Your chambers are upstairs, next to ours"

When Élisa's sisters left, they were wondering Élisa herself was. Eventually they found her in the kitchen downstairs, after they'd searched the entire top floor. She was humming, and, like Opalia had ordered her to, cleaning the small fireplace. Did she actually sleep there? No wonder she was covered in cinders and looked like a maidservant!

"Élisa?" she stopped humming and turned, dusting her torn skirt futilely while getting up. "Milady Grimm, Sir Myst why are…, didn't you…?"

"Élisa, what's going on here? Why do your sisters treat you so badly?"

"Why don't you look anything like them?" the magician inquired.

The young woman just sighed. "I suppose I do owe you a decent explanation. But be prepared: it's a long story! It all began about five years ago. Before that, it was always just my father Charles and I, because my mother, Crystalline Saphir, died giving birth to me. Still we were happy, my dearest papa Charlie and me, his little darling Ella." She smiled, reminiscing.

"When I was three, my father's business started flourishing and soon he became the richest glass merchant in all of Verra. Many women wanted to marry him because of his wealth, even though he ignored them all, saying I was the only woman in his life," the girl let out a little laugh. "Silly papa."

"But then he remarried out of the blue. Her name was lady Esméraude, and she had two daughters. She was a real beauty, yet something about her made my skin crawl. No, I certainly didn't like her from the start. She used to be somewhat commanding, always rattling about what proper ladies should and should not do. Opalia and Rubelies may've enjoyed those 'lady lessons' but I much rather spend my time outside. I loved climbing trees, taking care of our horses and other fun things. Basically, everything a proper lady shouldn't do."

" Later on though, she became very friendly. I didn't really mind her anymore, besides I'd always dreamed of having older siblings. I never saw their true colours until it was too late, until… papa died. My new 'mama' had poisoned him, not that I could prove a thing I saw. I was- no, I am such a foolish girl."

Rose wanted to comment, shocked, but Jacob wisely silenced her.

"My stepmother renamed me 'Cinderella', to mock the nickname my father gave me, and because I'm always covered in cinders. Not that I'm not ugly anyway, but still-" She shrugged her delicate shoulders. "This is my life, this kitchen's my home, and they-" she pointed to a mice nest next to her makeshift bed, "are my friends."

That was it. Our dear princess couldn't take it anymore and all hell broke loose.

"You don't have any other friends?! And you're so pretty! I would love to have caramel-coloured hair like yours! And your eyes, they're such a pretty shade of blue, like the sky! But no," the riled-up redhead went on "I'm stuck with red, of all colours, and weird green eyes."

"Stop blabbering, Briar Rose, let her finish," Jacob interrupted good-naturedly. "Please, Élisa, do continue."

"Last year, in March, I came from the market, and told Esméraude about what I'd heard that day. You know the deal: sensational gossip, news, fragments of rumours, and the like. For example: the price of pumpkins that'd lowered, and the story about a girl living in the woods. She seemed to be in shock, muttering something that sounded like 'sound right' over and over again. The next day… Well you know the saying, don't you? Ding, dong, the witch was gone! But as you saw before, she left her daughters behind" The taller girl turned to Rose and bowed clumsily. "Thank you for your kind words, lady Grimm, even if-"

"I don't want your thanks, Élisa," she answered, shocking the poor girl. "I'd much rather have your friendship." Rose beamed at her utterly confused, hopefully soon-to-be friend.

"But-"

"No buts, dear, and certainly no 'ladies'. It's Rose to you!"

"Briar Rose in fact" Jacob felt the needed to add "Be sure to watch out for her thorns- ouch! See what I mean?" Her royal highness had just stomped daintily on his foot, with those lethal heels of hers.

"Was that really necessary, Jacob?" she said accusingly.

He snickered "Of course"

"Oh! You're just incorrigible!"

The forgotten maid ended their quarrelling. "Rose?"

"Yes, Élisa dear?" she responded, all her anger dissolving immediately.

"Do you really want to be my friends? I mean, I know I'm ugly and a klutz and-"

"Hush. Yes, we really want to. You sheltered us, remember? When nobody would let us in."

"She's right! Who knows what could've happened to us if you hadn't found us!"

Rose nodded. "And don't mind your stepsisters, I'd bet they're just jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Indeed! There's nothing for you to worry about. Your stepmother's gone now, isn't she?"

"Well yes, but sometimes, sometimes I still feel like she's watching over my every move."

This time the bespectacled mage spoke "What do you mean?"

"It's rather difficult to explain, so I'll just show you" She drew the velvet curtain that was hanging next to the window back. It did not cover another window, like the green-eyed girl had expected, but a painting.

"My father ordered this portrait of him and Esméraude after the wedding ceremony. I covered it, because I hate the way her eyes seem so real and malicious"

But her new friends weren't listening anymore. He princess couldn't believe her eyes. "Jacob…" she whispered "that can't be…"

"It is. Hexatha." But of course! How could he have missed it! Her mirror spoke Verran, didn't it?

"Who's Hexatha?" Élisa couldn't follow anymore. One minute they were talking about her stepmother, and the next about this Hexatha-person.

"My stepmother. And apparently yours too. A foul and vain woman, and also the most dangerous sorceress I've ever met. Yet I underestimated her, or so it seems. She didn't flee; she just started over. with a false name."

She needed a moment to take it all in, but recovered quickly. "Then what about Rubelies and Opalia, you didn't recognise them?" Élisa asked.

"True. I wouldn't know actually…"

"I'll investigate it, princess"

"Thank you, Sir Myst, sorry, Jacob" Realisation dawned upon her. "Princess?! Are you our long lost princess Avannia? Have you spent your time looking for this, Hexatha? Are you coming back now? And what do you mean your stepmother?!"

"Oh boy" the discovered princess sighed. Why couldn't that pesky wizard be more careful? "No, I'm not her…" And so the tired young royal told her new confidante everything.

"She must've left your kingdom when she heard your sister was still alive, your highness! She must be looking for her too!"

"Rose, remember?"

"Alright, Lady Rose, but why would she leave Mûrane? Assuming she gave up and then married my father for his riches; why would she leave that comfortable life? It's a genuine mystery!"

"Élisa, I want you to try and remember exactly what you said that day before she left. Even the tiniest detail can be of the utmost importance!" He was dead serious about this.

"Hmmm, I think it was something like this: "Did you know the King and the Queen are still looking for the princess? Even the prince is helping, mother! I hope they find her soon, she's been missing for more than a week already!"

Rose was shocked. That's why Élisa had reacted so strangely! It was weird, she had only met her youngest cousin twice, but she still missed her. She'd always liked Avannia more than her brother. Was she dead now? She'd really missed an awful lot in those six years, hadn't she? She couldn't even remember what the girl looked liked; she only remembered her beautiful hair…

Meanwhile, the other girl continued her story. "And she replied: "No, I did not, Cinderella. Must you always waste our time?" I ignored her spiteful comment and said "And I heard another really interesting rumour. People say there's a young girl, Noa, living in Asonnder forest, with the seven dwarves; The fishmonger claims he's seen her and apparently, she's a real beauty, with her short black curls, pale skin and"

"…lips as red as blood"

"Why yes, Lady Rose, how did you know?"

"This 'Noa' has to be her, the Princess Snow White, and, more importantly, my twin sister"

"That must be why that witch left! She's still looking for her!"

"She wasn't saying 'sound right' but 'found white'! I have to find Blanche before she does, but how? She might've even found her already!"

"I don't think so, princess. She left hastily, without a single clue, and the forest is huge"

"And I've heard those dwarves keep their house safely hidden. Some accidentally might stumble upon it once, but nobody's managed to get there a second time, so far. Have hope, Lady Rose. All we need is someone who's familiar with the woods"

"I know! We just ask Will!"

"Will, as in William? The Crown Prince?!"

"Don't look so surprised, Élisa dear, he's my cousin remember? And also a good friend of Jacob's. But what would he know about Asonnder Forest?"

"He goes there often to search for Avannia, even though his parents have given up. You're not the only one looking for their sister, princess; But I hope your quest will be more successful"

"Like that. When do you think he comes back?"

The dark-haired man just looked at her guiltily. "I wouldn't know actually, he's not easy to predict…"

"But I do! The King and the Queen are hosting a ball tomorrow night! My sisters couldn't stop talking about it! I'm sure he'll come"

"Yeah, they'll force him to, most likely"

"Why?"

"He hates these balls. According to Will, they have only one purpose: 'Make sure our boy finds himself a nice, pretty, obedient fiancée so he'll forget his grief and start focusing on his duties as the heir to the throne, namely, make some heirs'"

The girls flushed.

"What? His words, not mine! It's true though; Queen Raïné really, really wants to have plenty of grandchildren before she turns fifty"

"Anyway, you should go, Lady Rose"

"But I can't possibly tell him who I am! I know him, he won't believe me"

"I'm positive he won't recognise you, princess"

Élisa looked at the mage with a peculiar glint in her eyes. "You could always pretend you Sir Jacob's girl, or something"

"I will do no such thing! You be his girl, I'll play your sister"

"Oh no. I'm not going, goodness gracious, of course I can't."

"Why not?"

"Milady, you're a princess, you'll fit right in. Me, on the other hand, I'm no more than an ugly maidservant."

"Élisa! No, Lady Élisabeth Perrault, you **will **fit in! For heaven's sake, you're not ugly, and you're not even a maid, you're a nobleman's daughter! It's your duty to attend that ball!"

"No I won't! I can't! I don't want to see the prince, I loathe him!" she shouted "Goodnight!" She slammed the door.

"Élisa? Wha…wait!"

"Don't you ever learn, princess? If she doesn't want to go that badly, she must have some reason"

"What is this reason then?"

"Maybe… that she hates Will! You heard her, didn't you?"

"Frankly, I don't believe a word of it. If she just disliked him, it wouldn't affect her this much. If you ask me, I think she might even like my dearest cousin"

"What makes you say that?"

"Intuition, Jacob, intuition. You off all people should know"

"I will never understand girls, will I?"

"Of course you won't. I'll go talk to her, but first you have to promise me something. It's obvious that girl's just lacking some self-confidence, so here's what you'll do…"While explaining her plans, Rose's smile turned into a full-fledged Cheshire cat grin. "Work your magic"

The next day seemed to go on forever; with Jacob brooding in his room and Rose trying to help Élisa as she prepared her stepsisters' clothes for the ball. But finally, evening came, and Rubelies and Opalia left to be 'fashionably early'. Time for part two of their cunning little scheme.

What about the first part, you ask? Let me tell you, it was already put in action! While seemingly just chattering away, the clever princess subtly tried to convince the girl to go to the ball. And by the end of the day, she didn't really hate the idea anymore. She even confessed that she met the prince before. He'd saved her when she almost got involved in a brawl on the marketplace for giving some silver coins to a poor little boy. Yes, she didn't mind going anymore, not that she thought she could. For instance, her only fancy gown was torn and downright filthy. The main suspects were a certain pair of ugly stepsisters, but that's another story.

Anyway, that evening, a slightly happier Élisa went to her room. What she didn't know was that someone else got there first.

Jacob cursed inwardly. How exactly did he end up in this tiny, stuffy closet? He closed his eyes and sighed, remembering his princess's puppy eyes. Right, that's how. He heard the door when the victim, I mean, the lucky girl entered the room. Show time!

"Good evening, Élisabeth"

"Who's there?"

"Why your fairy godmother of course, dearie. I'm here to help you get ready for the ball tonight" He cringed at the corniness, but if Rose said it would work…

Élisa felt a bit relieved, but still suspicious. "Reveal yourself then!"

Damn. Rose couldn't have thought of that, now could she? "I'm sorry, my child, but as your fairy godmother I'm not allowed to appear in front of you. But I can prove my presence, and my good intentions" He was already patting himself on the back for his quick thinking. As proof, he let the damaged dress dance through the room.

She rubbed her eyes. She must be dreaming. Oh well, no harm in going long with it then, right? "What are you going to do, fairy godmother?"

"Things like this" 'Poof', her rags turned into a beautiful, strapless, cornflower blue dress. "And that's only the beginning, lovey" He was beginning to enjoy his little act. With a 'bibbiti-bobbiti-boo' she got a pearl necklace, matching earrings and a pair of elegant long gloves. The small fragile shoes were the proverbial cherry on the cake. Rose would be delighted, Élisa was delighted. All she needed to do now, was get to the ball on time. But something was missing, and he wanted to fix it first. He could just see his princess at the bottom of the stairs, waiting impatiently.

Ah yes, thát was missing. "You don't happen to have a pumpkin patch in that huge garden out there, do you, dearie?"

"yes, how did you know? And why would I need a pumpkin at a ball, godmother?"

"You'll see, just look outside your window" And with flick of his wrist, the biggest and finest pumpkin turned into a gorgeous, pristine white carriage. "The only missing ingredient for a coach and four is… mice!"

"Mice?"

"Yes, mice. Those furry little friends of yours'd make fine horses. Oh there they are!" Gone were the mice: suddenly the carriage was pulled by four beautiful black horses.

"It's perfect. How can I ever repay you?"

"No need for that, lovey, but do remember, it'll only last 'till midnight" Any longer, and the magic could drain him completely. "Goodbye now, Élisabeth my dear"

Then Rose stumbled in, just as impatient as he'd predicted. She was already dressed for the ball in a soft purple gown with long, wide sleeves. Her poppy-red locks were tied up in a braid with a matching silk ribbon. "Élisa dear, you look wonderful. I'll bet even my picky cousin will stare at you! Where did you find that dress? Is it your mother's perhaps? I see she had better taste than your stepsisters. Look at you: You're gorgeous! Just let me fix your hair and we're ready to go." The startled girl couldn't get a word in. She let her over-excited friend pull her hair into a sophisticated bun, decorated with pearls and blue tea roses.

"We're all set. Come on Élisa, the prince is waiting"

"And what about little ol' me?" Jacob,, who had just appeared from thin air, pouted in mock anger. "You girls sure took your time"

He looked so absolutely ridiculous, she just had to make fun of him. "Oh never mind him, Élisa dear, he's just cranky because he doesn't have a date"

"But I do, princess" He wrapped his arms around an unsuspecting Rose. "And, if you ask me, she looks absolutely lovely tonight"

"Not me, you dolt" she muttered, but her heart wasn't in it. Was she blushing?

"Wasn't there someone waiting for us, lovebirds?" Their friend teased.

The embarrassed girl pushed him away quickly, and entered the carriage. Élisa followed her, while Jacob went to sit on the perch. "Have a nice trip, ladies!"

* * *

The fairytale's pretty obvious now, no? Yes, I did base the fairy godmother scene on the Disney movie XD As for how the story's progressing, I'm writing -not typing ^^;- chapter four now. In total there are -though the amount changes while writing- seven chapters, a prologue and an epilogue. Not to mention the other LfT stories. So, this time there are two questions, each first winner, gets a sneak peek of chapter three. 1) Why would Blanche take on the alias 'Noa'? And 2) Who could Avannia be? -In other words, which fairy tale character is she? Hint: There's no real clue hidden in her name. She just happens to like birds -my choice, that's not mentioned in the fairy tale-, and I thought 'Avannia' sounded pretty- They're rather hard I know, but you can always try to take a guess, maybe be you'll get it right^^ And don't forget: Liked it? Found a mistake?: Review, please^^

~ Phara


End file.
